


[Podfic] Mimus Polyglottus

by Hananobira



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker never liked school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Mimus Polyglottus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunate8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mimus Polyglottus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/79675) by [laleia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laleia/pseuds/laleia). 



Length: 00:04:41

Paraka: [MP3](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/Mimus%20Polyglottus%20\(for%20lunate8\).mp3) or [M4B](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/Mimus%20Polyglottus%20\(for%20lunate8\).m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/mimus-polyglottus)


End file.
